You Don't Find Love, Love Finds You
by tayla.hollywood.girl.x
Summary: Two best friends get their dream put in front of them and are faced with challenges, girls they hate, hot boys and a chance of a lifetime. But will it turn out how they planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well this is my first story posted here. This is a joint fic with my friend Sophie. So i hope you like it. Please review. =)**

_Prologue._

_Sophie's point of view._

"Passports and the other information??"  
"Yes Sophie, would you stop worrying about the flight!" replied Tayla.  
"I am not scared just a little worried, how are you so calm about this flight?"  
"It's going to be fine, just relax"  
"Fine, lets get on the damn plane!" I yelled.

Lets back up a second and tell you what's happening. I, Sophie, and my best friend Tayla are leaving Australia to go to England to work for a photography company. A close friend of ours, who we call aunty Soozie since we have known her forever, her husband owns the company with the shops all around the world and got us jobs in the UK. Well even though all our friends and family are here in Australia we are taking our dream jobs and moving to "sunny" England.  
Maybe you could tell I don't like planes but this is a long journey and this could end badly. Aka me over the airplane toilet.

"Taylaaaaa, do we have to?" I whined.  
"What do you think my answer is going to be?" I gave her the look of death and stepped through the metal detector. Beeep! "Oh well isn't this just great!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention being the loudmouth I am. "Could you please step over here miss?" the guard told me. "If this is on Border Security I will scream and ok maybe laugh at the same time" I told Tayla. "Stop being so dramatic and let the guard scan you" she replied, getting a little frustrated with me. "I would, only if he was younger and cuter!" I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Tay. "Miss sorry to disappoint you that I'm not your type but if you co-operate this will go a lot faster" the guard told me. He used the metal detector and scanned over my clothes only to find that it was my heart locket necklace. "Oops, my bad" I smiled. As we walked out onto the plane my nerves started to rise and I could feel myself feeling a bit sickly. Tayla looked at me and smiled "Lets do this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though this didnt get any reviews, im still going to keep publishing it.  
Here's the second chapter. =)**

_Tayla's point of view._

_Flashback – 6 months_

"_Tay, we need to start thinking about getting real jobs, I can't work at Safeway for the rest of my life" Sophie complained to me. She has been going on for weeks about finding a better job, one that she hasn't had for 4 years and that isn't stacking shelves. "I know Soph, I have heard you go on about getting a new job for weeks now. And as you already know, we are not getting very far" I said, matter-of-factly, as I put down my newspaper. "Actually" Sophie started, sounding happier than before. "You might be in luck, Aunty Soozie called today while you were shopping and said she had some exciting news for you, well I suppose for me too, and that she is coming over for tea" she finished talking and smiled. "And you didn't tell me when I got back, why?" "Well to be totally honest, I forgot" she smiled and got up to go into the kitchen of our two bedroom unit. "That's just like you, always forgetful" I laughed. "Im not that forgetful, only with something's" she said, and I could hear her laughing from the kitchen. _

_After, I quickly called Aunty Soozie back to tell her what time tea was and to ask what news she had for us. I didn't find out, her reply was "You'll have to wait until later to know" and with goodbyes the conversation ended. _

_It was now 6:30pm, the time I told Aunty Soozie that tea would be ready. I had made spaghetti for tea, nothing to fancy, quick and simple. 10 minutes later she arrived apologizing for being so late. "Aunty Soozie, don't worry about it, 10 minutes is nothing" Sophie keep assuring her. She finally stopped apologizing and we sat and ate tea. We had started reminiscing about our days we had spent having One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl marathons, and I realized Aunty Soozie hadn't changed since we had met her when we were 15. She had a crazy and colourful clothing style, with her frizzy hair always tied up and always bubbly attitude. _

_Were as Sophie and I were different, Sophie's clothing style was quite girly, her natural wavy blonde was always straightened and is very loud. Then me, my clothing style is very alternative, ill wear what I want as long as it looks good, naturally straight brown hair and definitely not as loud as Soph, more to the quiet side. _

"_Alright, so you want to know why im here, rather than the fact to see you two gorgeous girls?" she asked. "Yes, I've been wondering ever since Soph told me!" Yes, I was getting excited. Usually she can just tell us news over the phone, so im thinking this must be some pretty exciting news. "My husband needs a new photographer to work for him and since you have done some work for him in the past, he wants you to work for him permanently" Soozie said. And that's when the screaming starts. "Omg, that's awesome but im not sure if I could handle it" I replied. "Tayla, you have to take this job, it's a chance of a lifetime!" Sophie gushed. "Oh and Sophie, he wants you be Tayla's assistant, if you want the job?" "Omg, are you serious, this cant be happening" Sophie had started screaming, so nobody could get a word in. "Oh, but there is one small slight condition" said Soozie, not sounding to sure whether to tell us or not. "It's in England" _

Over the speakers I could hear the captain announcing we were landing at Heathrow Airport in London, taking me away from my daydream, and right back into reality. As you probably realized, us being on a plane, we had taken the job. We thought it would be a great advantage for us. It's a dream job that doesn't come around often. Once in a lifetime chance for me to be a professional photographer and this is it.

I had been listening to music most of the flight while Sophie slept. I nudged her in the arm "Soph, wake up were landing soon. We're nearly there!" She opened her eyes and yawned. "Well Tay, I hope England's ready for us" I was starting to get excited!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, its been a while, decided to post this small part anyway. Enjoy.

_Sophie's POV_

As we walk off the plane I hear English accents all around me and then it hits me that I'm home. See my parents decided to leave everything and everyone to move to Australia 6 years ago, so to be back in this airport it feels unreal.

While we were walking through arrivals I hear a familier song player over the speaker. I turn to Tay, we both smile and break out into song and dance. "Never ever forget that I've got you and you've got me so..." I sing, pointing to Tay. "Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars follow your hearts desire" Tay sings. "Reach for the stars and when that rainbow shining over you that's when your dreams will come true..." we sang together.

People were looking at us strangly but frankly me and Tayla didn't care. We were in England and about to start out lives together at 20. So who cares about a few strangers we are never going to see again?

**Harry's POV**  
As the boys and I walk through Heathrow airport I suddenly see two girls singing along to a song playing over the loud speakers. "I said reach" the blonde one sang. "Climb every mountain" the brunette sang. "Reach" "Reach for the moon" "Reach" "Follow that rainbow" "And your dreams will all come true" they sang together.

I must say they were pretty good and they didn't care at all that anyone was looking at them. They were both very attractive and I was just about to walk over when I realised I was now looking at an old lady, the girls had walked off into the crowd of people.

Then I heard someone calling my name. "Harry, you coming or what?" ...

* * *

Review? I will get try and get the rest of the story up if anyone likes it.

=)


End file.
